User blog:Nkstjoa/Nkstsjoa's Fanon One Minute Melee: The King vs. Morshu
For April Fool's, I decided to go for something silly, yet make it into a battle of epic proportions. For any YTP fans out there, hope you enjoy. The King vs. Morshu Inside of a poorly-drawn castle in a non-canon Hyrule, the CD-i rendition of Link stands while stretching out his arms. CD-i Link: Gee... it sure is boring around here. Overhearing this, the King emerges before CD-i Link. The King: My boy, this peace is what all true warriors strive for. Outside of the castle, Gwonam is about to approach from his flying carpet. CD-i: Link: I just wonder what Ganon’s up to. Gwonam: Squadall.. He suddenly sees himself being booted off of his own flying carpet and falling towards the ground below. Gwonam: Aaaaaaah! The thud goes completely unnoticed by the King and CD-i Link, who carry on their conversation. The shadowy assailant takes out a bomb and lights the fuse. CD-i Link: I’m so hungry that I could eat a... Suddenly, a glass window is broken as the bomb goes flying into the room, landing at Link’s feet. ???: Link. CD-i Link stares at the bomb below his feet completely stupefied. ???: I can’t give credit. A couple more bombs are thrown at Link, who still stands there in a dim manner. CD-i Link: Oh shoot. The King: Liiiiiiiink! The bombs goes off, knocking the King into a wall while leaving a smoldering mess where Link once stood. CD-i Zelda enters the room and sees the commotion. CD-i Zelda: Link?… Father! The King gets back onto his feet as he sees the shadowy figure enter the room. The King: Zelda... go. CD-i Zelda quickly leaves the room as the mysterious man comes closer… revealing himself to be none other than Morshu the shopkeeper. Morshu: Mmm... sorry, my friend. The King points over at Morshu in anger. The King: Don’t talk to me about mercy. The King arms himself with Link’s sword and shield and points them at Morshu. The King: I'm going to send you to hell. Morshu also prepares for combat. FIGHT! The King charges at Morshu and begins swinging his sword at him, to which Morshu dodges. The King then spins in place with the blade, only for Morshu to kick him away afterward. Morshu takes out a lantern and spins it in place around him, spilling... Morshu: Lamp oil! Afterward, he waits for the King to approach him before tossing a lit match to the ground. In an instant, not only do the walls of the castle light on fire, but a small wall of fire appears in front of Morshu. The King screeches to a halt to avoid it, to which Morshu sneaks up behind him and tosses him upward. As the King strikes the ceiling, he is suddenly ensnared by... Morshu: Rope! With this, Morshu pulls downward, slamming the King into the ground. Morshu: You want it? He pulls the King toward him, then slams the lantern over his head. Morshu turns his back for a moment, to which the King leaps upward and attempts to stab him with the sword. Morshu rolls out of the way and the King finds his sword stuck in the ground. However, he soon sees that Morshu had left him with none other than... Morshu: Bombs! The King: Oh ship! The bombs’ explosion knocks the King out of a window and he falls stories below to outside of the poorly-drawn and now fiery castle. He gets back up and sees Morshu leaping out as well, landing on his feet before turning to the King. The King once again charges at Morshu, but Morshu had already planned something for him. Morshu: Lamp oil! He throws a bottle of lamp oil in front of him, which shatters upon contact with the ground, leaving a puddle. The King slips over it and tries his best not to fall, allowing Morshu to throw a rope towards him. Morshu: Rope! The rope grabs onto the sword and pulls it toward Morshu, who then walks over to the slipping King and begins attacking him. After a few successful slashes, the King blocks one of the blows with his shield. He then proceeds to strike Morshu multiple times with the shield before knocking the sword out of his hand. After retrieving the sword, the King goes to slash at the seemingly stunned Morshu, who simply evades him by throwing down a bomb. Morshu: Bombs! The King gets into blocking position and is unphased by the detonation. Morshu runs further away with the King now in hot pursuit. Morshu then begins throwing out bombs rapidly. Morshu: Bombs! Bombs! Bombs! Bombs! Bombs! Bombs! The King manages to successfully evade them swifly. As one last bomb is thrown directly at the King, he knocks it aside with his shield as it detonates shortly after. Morshu then throws the rope at the King’s leg. Morshu: Rope! He is about to pull on it when the King quickly slashes at it with his sword. After cutting the rope, the King sees multiple sharpened projectiles flying towards him. Morshu: Rubies! The King blocks the rubies with his shield, then sees Morshu holding a massive bomb which is even bigger than his own body. Morshu: Come back when you’re a little... He tosses it toward the ground. Morshu: Mmmmmm... Finally, the bomb lands. Morshu: ...Richer. After it lands, the King immediately panics at the sight of it. Shortly afterward, he simply gets into a guarding position. The King: Triforce of Courage... protect me. The mega bomb creates a gigantic explosion, which is so huge to the point that it can be seen from orbit on the poorly-drawn Earth. In the aftermath, the castle is no more and all that remains is a giant crater. In that crater emerges the King, who had a protective bubble over him thanks to the Triforce of Courage. The King looked and saw a giant ball of... Morshu: Rope! The ball of rope was strong enough to withstand the bomb’s devastating power. It then suddenly launches quickly towards the King, shattering the bubble and knocking him over. The ball is about to land right on top of the grounded King, but he stops it with his shield and knocks the ball further away. Now back on his feet, the King charges at the ball, which was also headed in his direction. The two clash repeatedly at a fast rate, neither able to effectively harm the other. The two stop for just a moment, during which the King places his shield onto his back and holds his sword with both hands. With a powerful slash, he tears the entire ball of rope to shreds, leaving Morshu to roll across the ground before regaining his footing. Morshu reaches into his pouch for a bomb and lights the fuse, but the King has had... The King: Enough! He dashes at Morshu with incredible speed. The sheer power of the King’s strike causes Morshu to drop the bomb, which falls back into his pouch. Morshu then sees that he is now trapped in place by what appeared to be a triforce. The King: Take this! The King then begins slashing at Morshu with his sword at a rapid rate. He then prepares for one final decisive blow. The King: This is for... Mai boi! He thrusts forward with the sword, breaking apart the triforce and striking Morshu with such force that he goes flying into the far distance and out of sight. Morshu: Mmmmmmmmmmmm... *fades into distance* KO! The King turns in the opposite direction and walk away. A huge explosion occurs, Morshu’s bombs going off, to which the King doesn’t even look back. The King: Scrub. Announcer: This melee’s winner is... the King! The King: I wonder what’s for dinner. Click below to check out my first Fanon One Minute Melee. Category:Blog posts Category:Nkstjoa